In a hosted communication system designed with a database-centric architecture, telecommunication servers are generally provided with a single database. These telecommunication servers may provide voice, facsimile, text, data, and other services to users having accounts on the hosted communication system. Account information for these users can be stored in the single database. Account information may include phone numbers for communication devices served by the telecommunication servers, email addresses, geographical addresses, billing information, account configuration preferences and settings, and other similar contact and account information for a user.
A single database design allows the telecommunication servers to easily share data and obtain consolidated information for the users. However, a system that relies upon a single database is entirely dependent upon the database. When the database fails or is otherwise unavailable, the system as a whole may fail as well.